


When It Rained

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural AU RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, and college student Jared, meet in the rain.  Proverbial lightening strikes.<br/>(As always, I suck at summaries. *shrugs*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rained

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Posted Here:** http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/48845.html **On November 2nd, 2011.**
> 
>  **Additional Warnings:** If you don't like schmoop...run. Very brief mentions of Jared's gf - no cheating.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The story and rain (seriously, it's been raining all damn day), are mine. Jensen and Jared, not mine. *pouts*  
>  To the best of my knowledge, **absolutely none** of this has happened outside of my vivid imagination. Pity.  
>  No harm is intended by "borrowing" Jensen and Jared's names and likeness. Of course if either of the guys would like me to hurt them a little, I'm sure something could be arranged. *wicked smirk*  
> (Seriously though, I would never want to upset them, and would promptly change the names if asked.)
> 
>  **Additional Notes:** Beta'd by: Unbeta'd. Just a little something to get Muse's juices flowing for all the writing I have to do this month.  
>  _Written for Day 1 & 2 of mini_nanowrimo, based on the following Day 1 Picture Prompt::: (see below)_
> 
>  _ **Comments are very appreciated and highly adored!!! Absolutely ALL con-crit is desired as well!**_  
>  ***Do NOT redistribute or re-post elsewhere. Thank You.***

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  
  


"Come on! Damn it!" Jensen tugged uselessly at the locked door, soaked newspaper clinging to his damp head. Staring frustrated into the darkened jewelers as the minutes ticked by, he jumped when the voice behind him sounded.

"No way! I thought they were open until six?"

Jensen turned to the voice, at his height surprised at having to look up to meet the eyes of the stranger under the umbrella. He pointed to the sign he'd finally noticed on the door. "They are. Family emergency looks like."

"Shit, she's gonna kill me."

Eying up the young man, Jensen nodded. "Girlfriend?"

"Sister. Been hinting at," the man pointed to a necklace in the window, "that locket for her birthday for weeks."

"When's her birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nice."

"I'm so screwed."

Standing drenched in the pouring rain, talking to a random - all be it _hot_ \- stranger, and Jensen's mind was going _there_ at the man's words. It had obviously been waaay too long since he'd gotten laid. "Maybe they'll be back in tomorrow?"

"I guess. I'll call first thing, then skip morning classes to run down here."

"Ahh, college student. Don't miss those days." Jensen wiped at the rivulets of water running over his brow. With a disgusted grunt, he wadded up the dripping wet newspaper and chucked it into a trash bin on the sidewalk.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I'm screwed and rude. Not my day." The man moved close into Jensen's personal space, shielding him from the downpour with his umbrella.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Which way are you?"

"My car's a couple blocks down." Jensen pointed to the left. "You?"

"Bus stop, other way. Don't mind walking you-"

"You don't have to do that."

The man held out his large hand. "I'm Jared, by the way. And really I don't mind. Got time to kill before the next bus comes by anyway."

Jensen took the extended hand, totally not thinking about the places Jared's long fingers could easily reach. "Jensen, and I appreciate it."

The two men headed down the block, rain steadily beating the sidewalk around them.

"So, Jared, you at the university or-"

"Yeah, my last year. Finally."

"Major?"

"Architecture."

"Really?" Jensen couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Really. There are actually brains beneath the dumb jock height."

Jensen stopped and without thinking rested a hand on Jared's arm. "No, dude, that's not even remotely... I'm a civil engineer."

Jared looked slowly from the hand on his arm, up to Jensen's warm eyes, his frown turning to a dazzling dimpled smile. "Seriously? That is so cool."

A flush of warmth rolled through Jensen's belly with the way Jared's face lit up. "Yeah. My company actually just got the winning bid for the Westin Plaza."

"Oh, man! I'm totally jealous. I wanted in on that project so bad."

Jensen smiled and started walking again, disappointed that his car was only a few feet away. "It is a really sweet gig. We're gonna be tight on the budget, but having something like this on the resume for the company is-"

"You do a good job, and you'll be golden for future projects."

"Exactly." Jensen stopped next to his black Chevy. "Well, this is me."

"Okay. I guess..." Jared walked Jensen around to the driver's side, keeping the umbrella between him and the still pouring rain. "Good luck with the Westin."

"Thanks." Jensen hesitated after unlocking his door, looking up at Jared as the young man nervously chewed on his lower lip. "You know, I...I could give you a lift. If you wanted? I promise I'm not a serial-killer or anything."

"Damn, I only take rides with perverted-psycho strangers. Sorry." Jared chuckled.

"A few of my buddies might vouch for the psycho part, several will for the perverted." Jensen grinned, knowing full well he was blatantly flirting when he caught Jared's eye and slowly licked over his lips. "Seriously though, I just figured maybe we could go grab some dinner. Talk buildings and design?"

Gaze flitting over Jensen, as if trying to size him up, Jared stepped in closer. "Or, maybe, we could just go back to your place. Get you out of those wet clothes and warm you up. I mean, wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Jensen's hand closed the small distance between them, idly playing with the bottom button of Jared's shirt. Cocking his head and looking up at Jared, a sly smirk danced across his face. "Get in the car."

Not even waiting for Jensen to slide into the driver's seat, Jared closed up the umbrella and rushed around to get in the passenger side.

"I don't normally-" Both men spoke over one another simultaneously, halting their shared statement to glance up at one another while they fastened their seat belts.

Jensen smiled shyly then started the car. "Really, back in college I had some random hook-ups, but I don't... Just been a long time and you're..." Jensen could see Jared's cheeks flush from the corner of his eye.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in a year, and I've never-"

"Wait. Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but no. It's cool. Never taken advantage of it, but we agreed to see other people."

Jensen’s stomach gave a hard lurch, mentally kicking himself over what he might have gotten into. With a questioning glance, he let the word escape once more, a totally different question behind it, "Girlfriend?"

"I umm...I'm bi. I think."

"You think?" Jensen squirmed in his seat.

Jared sighed, hand brushing through his hair. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry. You can just drop me off and I'll catch the bus."

Stopped at a red light, Jensen contemplated pulling the car over at the upcoming bus stop. He would have been fine with a casual dinner - making a new friend. A quick and dirty fuck would have been even better. But this was... The light turned green, and Jensen looked over to Jared - the young man fidgeting nervously in his seat. Jensen kept going, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision. "You ever...been with a guy?"

"Some random drunken groping, that's about it."

"Does your girlfriend know?"

"Wendy, yeah." Jared snorted. "She thought it was hot."

"You got one open-minded girlfriend, man."

"She's awesome, and my best friend. We've been together since high school. Figured we'd get married after college, but two years in - with her away at Performing Arts school in the East - we knew it wasn't happening. Decided to stay together, kinda, until we graduated. Then end things and just be friends."

"That's..." Jensen didn't know what to make of it really. He didn't really get it, but couldn't say it sounded like a bad thing either. "If it works for you."

"It does, for the most part. Honestly, been too busy with school to worry about dealing with starting a new relationship, and I'm normally not one for..."

"Random hook-ups?"

"Yeah."

"So, can I ask, when did guys come into play? I mean, are you just curious, a college thing? None of my business?" Jensen made sure Jared noted his light smile.

"Definitely curious, since I haven't done much, but actually an always thing. Since I also liked girls though, was just easier to push aside my attraction for guys. Being without Wendy, I fantasize a lot more about it. And then those few times..."

"Why now? Why, well...me?"

Jared barked out a loud laugh. "Dude! Have you _looked_ in a mirror?"

Jensen felt the crimson flush over his face. When he remained silent - never one to take a compliment well when it came to his looks - Jared went on.

"Not just that though, you're...nice. And even though I could tell you were interested, I liked that you asked me to go get something to eat - instead of back to your place," Jared paused, fidgeting slightly again. "And we can, go talk instead. I mean I understand if you don't want to waste your time with some blundering virgin. Or not a virgin, but...you know what I mean."

"Yes, Jared. I know what you mean."

"I'd love to get to know you, and talk design with you, and I just hope I haven't blown at least a shot at being your friend."

Jensen pulled into the parking ramp for his building, sliding the car into his spot and turning off the engine. "I tell you what. Come upstairs. We'll order some pizza, drink a few beers. Talk. And then, we see what happens. Deal?"

Jared beamed, smile brighter than a 300-watt bulb. "Deal!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

There was beer, and talking. Beer, and pizza. More beer, and Jared dropping closer on the sofa to Jensen when he came back from the bathroom. While Jensen knew he'd had reservations about introducing Jared to the pleasures of hot man-on-man action, he suddenly couldn't remember what they were. He wouldn't consider himself technically drunk, but his inhibitions were pleasantly compromised. Lightly laying his palm on Jared's thigh, Jensen interrupted Jared's way too detailed accounting of his roommates dirty housekeeping. "You drunk yet?"

"Nope. But gettin' there."

Jensen leaned in and whispered against Jared's ear, "When you are, can I take advantage of you?"

Jared groaned, slamming his eyes shut tight and tilting his head back against the couch. "You...you want to?"

"Fuck yeah, Jared. Wanna get you spread out on my bed, have you tell me all the things you've spent years fantasizing about. Then I want to do them all to you - along with a few filthy things you probably never even dreamed about." Driving his desire home, Jensen licked a stripe up the side of Jared's arched neck.

"Pl...please."

"Want me to do that? Huh? Gotta tell me."

"Yes! Yes, Jensen, please. Want it bad." Jared turned his face to Jensen's, lips parted on little gasping breaths.

His hand running up into the gorgeous mop of Jared's hair, Jensen clenched a handful to hold him steady, slotting their mouths together and not hesitating to push his tongue past Jared's parted lips.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's back, frantically tugging Jensen closer.

Jensen continued to plunder Jared's mouth. Tongue searching beneath the mingled flavors of beer and pizza to get to the pure taste of _Jared_. Only when the burn in his chest was too much, did Jensen pull back to suck in a deep breath.

Nuzzling against Jensen's jaw and neck, Jared whimpered as his lips fluttered against stubbled flesh. "Take me to bed, Jensen."

Giving a strong nod, Jensen grabbed hold of Jared's hand and pulled him up when he stood. "Yeah. Come on."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Standing at the end of his bed, Jensen turned to face Jared, a hand coming up to gently stroke the unruly bangs from his eyes. "You nervous?"

Sucking in his lower lip, Jared simultaneously leaned into the touch of Jensen's hand. "A little, yeah."

"We don't-"

Jared quickly moved in closer, ducking down to trade his own lip for Jensen's. "Want this." Hands roaming beneath material to find bare skin, Jared stripped Jensen of his shirt, shaky fingers then moving to the buttons on his own.

Playfully slapping Jared's hands away, Jensen deftly undid Jared's shirt to reveal a lightly sculpted, tanned torso. "Fuck," Jensen hissed, gliding his fingertips along ridges of golden skin.

"Jensen!" Jared cried out, head arching back as Jensen took a taught nipple between his lips.

"Like that?" Jensen teased coyly.

"What do you think?"

Huffing a laugh, Jensen dropped to his knees, hands tugging at Jared's belt as he rubbed his nose against the rapidly filling hard-on beneath the younger man's jeans. Forget the beer, the warm, musky scent of Jared was enough to have Jensen's head spinning as he finally got his hands on the smooth - and impressive - length. "You ever had..."

Jared looked down at Jensen, his breath hitching audibly at the sight of the man's hooded eyes and full lips hovering near the head of his cock. He shook his head. "N...no. Jus...just Wendy."

A thrill shot through Jensen, knowing he'd be the first man to suck Jared down. An irrational bloom of jealousy made him want to be the last. Gripping Jared's hips, Jensen gently guided him back as he walked forward on his knees. Jared's legs hitting the bed, Jensen tugged down, stripping the man of his pants and boxers and laughing as he fell back on the bed. "Probably want to be lying down for this anyway. Gonna make you feel so good, Jared."

Watching intently as Jensen situated between his spread thighs, Jared reached out when Jensen was close enough, letting his fingers gingerly card through the man's hair.

Giving Jared a quick wink, Jensen leaned in and let his tongue flick out to gather the bead of fluid escaping from the tip of Jared's cock. There was no way to contain the ragged moan of pleasure as the strong salty flavor exploded on his palate. Jensen locked his gaze with Jared's, smiled at the heated look of awe in Jared's eyes, and proceeded to swallow the quivering man down to the root.

"Fuckin' hell!" Jared instinctively bucked up into Jensen's mouth, only to immediately apologize when Jensen pulled back and coughed. "Sorry, oh shit, Jensen."

Jensen just chuckled, rubbing his nose along Jared's straining shaft. " 's alright. I'll take it as a compliment." Gripping Jared's hips, and pinning him tightly to the bed, Jensen took Jared back between his lips before he could utter a reply.

Caught in a frenzy of groans and gasps, Jared dropped back onto the bed, giving himself up to the way Jensen eagerly worked his cock. Every swirl of Jensen's tongue around the head brought a sweet sigh. The light graze of teeth a raspy moan. A hitched whimper with the teasing at his slit. And a deep guttural cry each time Jensen relaxed his throat to take in Jared's entire length with a pleased hum.

Every little - and not so little - sound coming from Jared was going straight to Jensen's dick. While he was willing to cop to how much he enjoyed sucking cock, more than that turning Jared into a begging, writhing wreck had him painfully hard in the jeans he was still wearing. Removing a hand from Jared's hip, and bracing for the possible result, Jensen swiftly undid his jeans to seek the relief of his own stroking grip. It wasn't the way he'd intended - or hoped - to find his release, but he wasn't knocking it. Bringing Jared to the edge with only his mouth was turning out to be a level of _HolyHellfireHot_ he could happily become addicted to.

"Jen...Jensen, please! Gon...gonna..." Jared squirmed, trying to warn Jensen and pull free from the other man's mouth.

Jensen moved his hand from Jared's hip, laying his arm across the younger man's groin and growling as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked him with determination. He always pulled off his random hook-ups - sometimes even his steadies - but Jared was different. Jared he wanted.

"Damn it! Gotta... I can't..." Jared jerked up and stared straight down into Jensen's lust-blown hazel eyes. That was it. "Jensen!"

At the broken scream of his name across Jared's lips, Jensen blew his load over his hand and onto the floor - the hot and full burst of Jared's cum down his throat intensifying his orgasm to the point of Jensen seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. Riding out the incredible thrum of pleasure, Jensen gently suckled at Jared's cock, coaxing out every last drop of heady fluid the spent man had to give.

With a long, shuddering sigh, Jared leaned up on his elbows and smiled down shyly at the man still mouthing his dick. "Jensen, that was..."

With an equally bashful grin of his own, Jensen finally pulled off Jared's softening shaft and gazed into beautiful sleepy eyes. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Jared reached out, beckoning for Jensen to join him up on the bed. As Jensen stood, Jared's eyes zeroed in on the man's crotch. "Did you?"

"Nearly like a teenager in my pants." Jensen chuckled, quickly shimmying out of his jeans and briefs before crawling onto the bed next to Jared. He always politely asked his random hook-ups to leave. He wanted nothing more than for Jared to stay. Brushing his lips against Jared's ear, Jensen whispered hesitantly, "What do you say to curling up under the covers?"

Jared jerked his head around to peer into Jensen's eyes. "You...you want me to stay? I didn't even..."

Jensen silenced Jared with a quick press of lips, then pulled back to give a timid shrug. "Want you to stay."

Nodding his head emphatically, tousled hair bouncing comically, Jared scrambled to climb under the blankets and hold them up for Jensen.

Though he would deny it, Jensen outright giggled at the sight, quickly following suit and scurrying to join Jared between cool, crisp sheets. Situating flat on his back, he'd also deny the warm flutter in his heart with Jared promptly draping an arm and leg over his body, and snuggling tight against his chest.

Finger lazily playing against one of Jensen's perky nipples, Jared gave a lingering sigh.

Not even thinking, Jensen kissed the top of his head. "What?"

"You busy this weekend?"

"Gotta put in some hours Saturday, but free after. What'cha got in mind?"

"I don't know. I, umm, make great enchiladas. When I have a kitchen that is. Was thinking a movie, some beer, I could cook for you?"

"You want to cook for me?"

Jared smirked against Jensen's chest and drew a yelp by pinching his nipple. "Shut up."

"No, no. This is good. I just...'m surprised, that's all."

"No one ever cook you 'thank you' dinner for a mind-blowing orgasm?"

"Nope. Guess we'll just have to trade firsts." Jensen laughed lightly and pulled Jared in tighter. "Saturday night. You bring the food and commandeer my kitchen, I'll provide the booze and pay-per-view."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan." Jared yawned against the warmth of Jensen's skin. "Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we...uhh...starting something here?"

Jensen tenderly stroked his fingers over Jared's shoulder. "I think, maybe... Yeah, Jared, I think we are."

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
